


[podfic] Learned Art

by silly_cleo



Category: The Good Wife (TV), The Good Wife RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice makes perfect, but chemistry can’t be faked. Written for <a href="http://upriserseven.livejournal.com/">upriserseven</a> ’s Jules/Archie prompt at <a href="http://sweetjamielee.livejournal.com/75848.html">The Good Wife Summer Comment Fixathon</a>, and too long to fit there.</p>
<p>Read for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Learned Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learned Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98786) by sweetjamielee. 



Length: 0:05:42

Download link: [MediaFire (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c81b2hy412c54o4/%5BThe_Good_Wife_RPF%5D_Learned_Art\(2\).mp3) || [Audiofic Archive (ZIP)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122758.zip) || 5MB


End file.
